


challenges and why you should ignore them

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Drabble, Gen, No Smut, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, Trans Tony Stark, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Where Bucky and Tony are good when they're alone but together they're the devil spawn, Steve didn't thought that thing was really a sex toy and Sam, somehow, got himself involved in this mess.





	challenges and why you should ignore them

**Author's Note:**

> bucky and tony's relationship could be interpreted as pre-slash, as an established relationship or as friendship [i felt like friendship was pretty... clear? on this so i tagged it in the relationships]. whatever you think about it, the only thing you do know is that they're the devil spawnTM.
> 
> prompt of today: with toys

“What is that?”

Everyone goes silent when they see the box. Sam doesn’t know why.

“Did anyone paid for...” he blinks. “...sex toys?”

Steve’s eyes widen.

“They are sex toys?! I thought Tony was joking!”

“ _He did it_.”

There seems to be a conspiracy between Tony and Bucky. Sam wishes he was included.

“They don’t even look like _dicks_.”

“Not everything that looks like a dick is a sex toy,” Tony replies. “Though I never tried to use my packer for that stuff.”

“Not every sex toy looks like a dick,” Bucky looks to Tony. “And _don’t_ do that, Tony.”


End file.
